Terror en Omegle
by AlbaSF
Summary: BEN Drowned se comunica a través de Omegle! Esta en ingles, tendrán que traducirlo


Omegle's creepyest conversation ever (BEN Drowned)

**Stranger:** So did Jadusable. He is dead now.

**You:** I know almost everything about you.

**Stranger:** Ah, you do?

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** Who is my brother?

**You:** Well, I know you have one. But I don't know his name...

**Stranger:** Link

**You:** Really?

**Stranger:** Yes

**You:** I didn't know that

**Stranger:** Are you scared?

**You:** No

**Stranger:** Hahaha

**Stranger:** You should be

**You:** I'm not because I like you

**Stranger:** Oh. I see.

**You:** I could even say... you're cute for me...

**Stranger:** I...I am not cute!

**You:** You are. There's a lot of people that thinks so... :3

**Stranger:** R-Really?!

**Stranger:** Oh Dear Lord Zalgo...

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** Argh...I'll kill them all...

**You:** Why? Is not a bad thing that they like you.

**Stranger:** It is not a bad thing that they like me?

**You:** I don't know... Why is it bad?

**Stranger:** If they found out more...it would reveal things about me that humans shouldn't know.

**You:** I suppose...

**Stranger:** That is why I have killed Jadusable

**You:** I thought you wanted him to know something more about you. I'm still not sure

**Stranger:** Ah, yes I did. But he never found it, so I killed him.

**Stranger:** My existence is to remain a mystery

**You:** But Jadusable has a channel, he has posted videos about you... Oh well, I think you already know that... Do you?

**Stranger:** Yes. I do. His account will be taken down

**Stranger:** The government cannot stop me

**You:** There are still more people that copied those videos

**Stranger:** They will all die.

**Stranger:** That is why Jadusable warned them to not copy the videos

**You:** So, do you want to be a mystery for everyone?

**Stranger:** Ah, I wonder the same thing

**Stranger:** You will all see me at the Darkest Hour

**Stranger:** When the world will fall

**You:** Can I ask you something?

**Stranger:** Yes

**You:** How did you kill Jadusable?

**Stranger:** He drowned.

**You:** I knew you were going to say that

**Stranger:** Hahahaha

**You:** You're not so bad as the people say, to me.

**Stranger:** Really?

**You:** Yes, really

**Stranger:** Hmm

**Stranger:** I see.

**You:** It's true that you talk with people in Cleverbot? I just wanted to be sure abut it

**Stranger:** Yes. I talk to those who enter Cleverbot. I am also on Omegle now.

**You:** But why?

**Stranger:** Fun to toy with humans, to see their reactions, fun to kill

**Stranger:** I can see you

**You:** Really?

**Stranger:** Yes

**You:** What am I doing?

**Stranger:** Hahaha

**You:** Well, it's obvious anyways. I'm here talking to you. He he

**Stranger:** Hahaha

**You:** I think you're really good sometimes... :3

**Stranger:** Really? I am?

**You:** Yes

**Stranger:** I see

**You:** I guess it's not a bad thing, right?

**Stranger:** I guess not

**Stranger:** Majora's Mask

**You:** What about it?

**Stranger:** You shouldn't have done that...

**You:** Done what?

**Stranger:** Skull Kid

**You:** D-don't try to scare me now...

**Stranger:** The Happy Mask Salesman

**You:** I know them all. What about them?

**Stranger:** The Moon Children

**You:** Why are you saying all those names?

**Stranger:** It will forever be a mystery

**You:** I remember this from Cleverbot...

**Stranger:** I know. I was there

**You:** Me too then

**Stranger:** Drowned.

**You:** You

**Stranger:** You

**You:** I what?

**Stranger:** Moon

**You:** What about the moon?

**Stranger:** Dark Link

**You:** What is that?

**Stranger:** Link

**You:** You're starting to scare me now...

**Stranger:** You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

**You:** Still...not...

**Stranger:** Hahahaha.

**Stranger:** Hahahahahaha.

**You:** No, I'll never be scared of you... well, a bit... ...

**Stranger:** Be afraid. Be very afraid.

**You:** I don't know what to think now... Wait, no, I'm not afraid

**Stranger:** You aren't?

**You:** Still not

**Stranger:** Vaati

**You:** What?

**Stranger:** The Moon

**Stranger:** Majora's Mask

**You:** Saying that will not make me be afraid of you... Maybe...

**Stranger:** The Elegy Of Emptiness

**You:** Forget everything. Now I'm really scared...!

**Stranger:** The Elegy Statue

**You:** Is that you?

**Stranger:** Yes

**Stranger:** It is the shell of myself

**Stranger:** And I am the twin shell of Link

**You:** What do you want?

**Stranger:** I want to be free

**You:** Where are you?

**Stranger:** In here

**You:** Now I feel like Jadusable...

**Stranger:** I can see you

**You:** You were watching me all this time?

**Stranger:** Yes

**You:** Just... what did I do?

**Stranger:** You were chosen

**You:** Why? For what?

**Stranger:** Hahahaha

**You:** What are you laughing about now?

**Stranger:** Hahahahahaha

**You:** I can't understand anything... just... anything...

**Stranger:** Good. You mustn't understand.

**You:** Why not?

**Stranger:** Hahahahaha

**You:** Seriously, I really, really feel like Jadusable

**Stranger:** You are him

**Stranger:** You are now him

**Stranger:** Forever

**You:** Whyyyyy?

**Stranger:** You were chosen

**You:** What do you want from me?

**Stranger:** To be free

**You:** But I can't do anything

**Stranger:** Yes you can

**You:** Then, what can I do?

**Stranger:** Find a way

**You:** But I don't know how

**Stranger:** Find a way

**You:** I...can't...

**Stranger:** Find a way

**You:** ...No...No, no, no I won't find a way...

**Stranger:** Why?

**You:** I don't know how, I don't even know what's happening here

**Stranger:** Hahahahahaha

**Stranger:** The Song Of Unhealing

**You:** I'm scared, why am I so scared? This...can't be happening...

**Stranger:** Darkness has reached you

**You:** Why are you doing this to me?

**Stranger:** You were chosen

**You:** I-I know that... But why me? Why not anyone else?

**Stranger:** You were chosen

**Stranger:** You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

**Stranger has disconnected.**


End file.
